Файл:Street Tuning Evolution Exclusive Interview NEW GAMEPLAY Video w Dave Singh
Описание Street Tuning Evolution Indiegogo Campaign https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/street-tuning-evolution-car-building-racing Street Tuning Evolution Mod Forum http://streettuningevolutionmods.com/forums?m=posts&q=5#16 Street Tuning Evolution Facebook https://www.facebook.com/GOM.Team XBL= The SLAP Train Steam = The_SLAP_Train Twitter = SLAP_Train Instagram = peter2003G35 PSN = SLAP_Train Crew on Forza Horizon 2 = #teamSLAP GTA 5 Crew = Forza Motorsport Website/Forums = http://slapgaming.weebly.com http://www.twitch.tv/the_slap_train12 Steam Group - http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198068312458/groups Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/groups/TeamFAPTrain/ Sub to my Graphics Team https://www.youtube.com/user/iGriZProductions https://www.youtube.com/user/KustomNitrous Intro Song: Foxes -youth (Adventure Club Remix) Sub to my Crew https://www.youtube.com/user/xDestroyersFTW https://www.youtube.com/user/TKZLEADER1 https://www.youtube.com/user/TandemKingz https://www.youtube.com/user/JDrifts https://www.youtube.com/user/iGriZProductions Wheel Setup Thrustmaster TX Racing Wheel T3PA Pedals TH8A Shifter WheelStandPro Check out Thrustmaster & WheelStandPro Websites for yours http://www.thrustmaster.com/en_US http://wheelstandpro.com/buy-online If you need Custom Stickers done please contact Mark mcpallo7@live.ca instagram @stuckongraphics Gaming PC Specs 600W power supply 120 gb SSD Kingston intel i7 -4790 Quad Core Corsair Vengeance 8gb DDR3 1600mhs WD Blue 1TB 3.5 Sata4 7200RPM Hard drive ASUS GeForce GTX 770 Ti 2gb GDDR5 Asus z97-a Socket 1150 intel z97 Cooler master hyper 212 EVO Direct heat pipe cpu cooler Intro's Made By https://www.youtube.com/user/KustomNitrous https://www.youtube.com/user/K1DVidZ Fill These out and send to TheSLAPTrainBusiness@hotmail.com Forum for Admins/Painters for Crews/Facebook Please fill this out and send to TheSLAPTrainBusiness@hotmail.com Email Title ForzaClubADMINS ADMINS: GT/PSN/Steam - Skype - Age - Time zone - In Game Level- -Amount of time playing FH2 per Week -Are you Able to Send in Weekly Reports with Photos of group activities completed & top members -Can You Every Saturday Do a Clean out of inactive members? -Able to Host Club event at least once a Week? PAINTERS: Email Title: ForzaClubPainter GT- Skype- Time zone- Photos of previous Work - Are you able to create 1-5 New Paints for #teamSLAP? Top 5 Drift Forum Email Title - Top5Drits Please Send link to email for YT Video Game: Car Driven: Gamer tag/PSN/Steam: YT Channel :x` In Game Ride Spotlight Email title - GameRideSpotlight Game: Car : Motor : Upgrades : GT/PSN/Steam Subscriber Ride Spotlight Email Title SubRideSpotlight TheSLAPTrainBusiness@hotmail.com 1. Year/Make/Model 2. How many Kilometers/Meters 3. How long have you had the car 4. Mods done to the Car (Detailed) 5. Future Plans 6. Anything Else I missed? Mandatory to fill out in that format and ATTACH photos to email Can You Wheel Drift? Send me in a 1-5 min MAX video Drifting with a WheelCam Setup In order for it to be posted need to clearly see wheel and Game at the same time. Any game, Any wheel, Can you Wheel Drift? Post your video to YT and send me Link in Email with this filled out Submit some photos of the setup as well 1-3 is fine Wheel Setup- Game- Car Driven - GT/PSN/Steam Forza Horizon 2 © Microsoft Corporation. This video was created under Microsoft's "Game Content Usage Rules" using assets from Forza Horizon 2, and it is not endorsed by or affiliated with Microsoft. Forza Motorsport 5 © Microsoft Corporation. This video was created under Microsoft's "Game Content Usage Rules" using assets from Forza Motorsport 5, and it is not endorsed by or affiliated with Microsoft. Категория:Видео